


Good Dog

by FallingApplesHurt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hound Army, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phil is there for a minute- so is Techno, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Service Dogs, Sort of based on real experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Suddenly he was dying- he had to be- his chest was constricting, his ribs were going to shatter from the pressure. Things started to blur together, he couldn’t feel his hands.After Doomsday, Ranboo stays in the dog house and has a panic attack, the dogs help
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attacks!!

Ranboo tried to focus on the crunch of the snow beneath his feet, he didn’t want to think about anything else, but he couldn’t stop replaying everything in his mind.

Ranboo’s world had cracked, he would blink and suddenly he was back in the battle field, hearing the crashing clap of dynamite, the loud screeching cries of the withers as they swarmed the sky, dogs howling and growling as thunder shook the ground. 

The ground rocked and splintered beneath his feet, the screams of his friends pierced the air- were they his friends? He didn’t remember- it didn’t matter! They were still people! Oh how he longed for his memory book.

He tried not to think about it but couldn’t help it.

The memories bogged him down every step of the way, around every corner was a new threat. The world was blurry and simultaneously in sharp focus. Smoke and dust blacked out the sky, dark inky shapes whirled around him, he could barely see the rubble in front of him- but every noise was being pounded into his skull like nails.

The explosions had shook his head, he could’ve sworn his ears were bleeding, voices had whipped around him and tore at his skin with their howls and cheers. 

Someone shoved his memory book in his hands during the shuffle- then it was over- just like that. The withers were gone and the tnt had stopped. He had gone to his panic room and- no no no he wasn’t sure if that was even real- was that real? Phil. Phil had been there- Phil was real. Phil had offered to give him a place to stay since his home had been destroyed, Ranboo had nervously agreed only to find out that Techno was not aware of this as he had come out of his house guns blazing once he spotted Ranboo.

While Phil had to explain the situation to Techno Ranboo got to stand there and pretend like he couldn’t hear them while they were debating.

“Fine, he can sleep with the dogs.” Techno sighed, shoulders drooping, he turned on his heels and climbed the stairs to his house, boots crunching in the snow. Phil gave him a weak smile, shrugging, as if  
to say ‘It’s something’. He handed Ranboo his cloak.

“In case you get cold.” Ranboo rubbed the material between his fingers, the wooly material was plush against his raw fingertips. He figured he would need it as the sky was darkening, a storm was coming. 

For a moment he thought they were smoke clouds from L’manburg. 

He shuffled towards the strange wooden building, it didn’t look like anything Phil or Techno would make, judging by Techno’s sturdy cottage.

Ranboo peered inside, the structure was quaint, if not proportioned weirdly with random turns and dents. Mats and pillows littered the floor, a few lanterns hung from the ceiling, casting gentle firelight through the shack.

Most of the dogs were sleeping, curled up in piles on top of each other, limbs messily sticking out into the walkway. Ranboo ducked in and crept through, careful not to step on paws or tails.

He made his way to the back, finding a spare stack of pillows piled on a fading blue mat. Ranboo sat down tentatively, pushing himself into the corner and wrapping the cloak around his shoulders. 

The shack was surprisingly warm and the lull dogs snoring and huffing pulled down his anxiety.

The anderaline leaving his body he took a deep breath to further calm his nerves. It didn’t really help but he tried to think happy thoughts.

Suddenly he was dying- he had to be- his chest was constricting, his ribs were going to shatter from the pressure. Things started to blur together, he couldn’t feel his hands.

Shadows lurked in the corners of his mind, every time he looked away something would jump out at him- his chest oh god - he could barely breathe- He must’ve been hurt and just not realized it, that was the only logical reasoning. He clawed at his chest, trying to find the wound, he couldn’t die- he didn’t want to die- but he couldn’t find the wound. 

He doubted he could even do anything, he couldn’t feel his fingers but his heart was hammering in his throat- he was still alive but slipping through the cracks. He gasped for air, throwing his head back,  
trying to sit up straighter despite the fact that he wanted to curl up and disappear. A shadow slipped across the ground when it hit him- Dream- it had to be him. Dream had stabbed him- was he bleeding?- he blew up the community house and now was paying the price for it- he deserved it but he didn’t want to die-

Something pounced on his chest, he yelped, trying to shove it away. Something else pressed against his side, pushing under his arm, whining loudly. 

Ranboo’s vision cleared ever so slightly, a furry figure coming into view, big dark eyes staring at him. The dog pounded on his chest with its paws, whining for Ranboo to calm down. He tried to hold back tears as he realized another of the dogs were against his side, and one at his feet. He was so confused, looking around wildly to make sure no one else was in the room- he swore he just saw someone.

The dog sniffed at his face then licked his cheek, stinging pain jolted him back to reality but before he could push the dog away it nuzzled against chest, pushing its head under his chin and up close to his shoulder.

Ranboo took in deep shaky breathes, his chest ached and his hands were numb but he wasn’t dying. He wasn’t dying. He was in a damn dog house close to Phil and Techno.

Tentatively he reached out and wrapped his arms around the dog, burying his face in it’s soft fur. The dog next to him pressed harder against his side and the other curled up on his feet.

“Good dog.” He whispered, scratching the behind the dog's ear, “Good dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!  
> Have a good period of existence in the universe!!   
> I’m on tumblr under the same user name!


End file.
